


Needs More Sugar

by Pyodra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Just two cuties being cuties, Nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyodra/pseuds/Pyodra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building robots to practice your free style rapping? Not a problem. Creating an artificial intelligence to bicker with? No sweat. But baking a cake for your friend? That’s going to be an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs More Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a real Jane/Dirk pickle. :0c

Building robots to practice your free style rapping? Not a problem. Creating an artificial intelligence to bicker with? No sweat. But baking a cake for your friend? That’s going to be an issue.

The confections you attempted to make were alright at best, but nothing compared to Jane’s. There was something missing, but what was it? Maybe it just needed more sugar. You are about to put in the fourth cup of sugar when Jane rushes in to stop you.

“Nononono! What do you think you’re doing!?” She practically screeches as she clutches your hand to halt your sugar shenanigans. You’ve never seen her so frantic before. It was really cute.

“I’m just trying to get my bake on.” You shrug as she makes you place the cup back onto the kitchen counter top.

“You’re doing it all wrong! Here.” She nudges you aside, rolls up her sleeves and takes total control over your work station. 

“Sweetie, I think I can handle bakin-“ Before you can finish talking, she taps your lips with her finger, shutting you up. 

“Let me just show you how it’s done.” She smiles with a wink. With that, she gets to work instantly. She clears off the counter and starts a new mixture right away. She appoints you the task of stirring all the ingredients together while she makes the correct measurements. This is proving much more tolerable with her helping you.  
After over an hour of work and cake batter licking later, you finally have a decent and edible cake.

“See? That wasn’t too hard now was it?” Her smile succeeded at brighten up the whole room.

“Yeah. You could even say it was...”

“Oh no Dirk, don’t say it.”

“... A piece...”

“I’m warning you mister!”

“... Of cake.”

Jane groaned in frustration and wobbled overdramatically out of the kitchen area, you following with a smirk. 

“So, why did you want to bake in the first place?” She asked as she leaning back against the kitchen table. It was hard to hold back your chuckle.

“Congratulations! You just made your own anniversary cake.” Jane gawked at you for a moment before punching you lightly.

“You scoundrel! You planed this all along didn’t you?” To end her assault, you slide her into a tight hug and prop your chin on top of her head.

“No you got it all wrong. All the things I made tasted like shit until you came along and fixed it.” While rustling her hair affectionately and making her squirm, you realize the one ingredient you were missing: it was love.

No wait that is too sappy, even for you. No... It just needed more sugar.


End file.
